1 de agosto
by Takari95
Summary: "Porque hoy, uno de agosto, empieza para mí una nueva aventura hacia terreno desconocido como lo era el Mundo Digital." [ Fic para Asondomar, Intercambio del 1 de agosto del Proyecto 1- 8]


**1 de agosto**

**Este es un fic escrito para **_**Asondomar **_**del intercambio del 1 de agosto del foro Proyecto 1-8**

Mi mente vagaba perdida, mis pensamientos inconexos flotaban en una especie de mar revuelto que se encontraba en el interior de mi cabeza. Cada paso que daba retumbaba hasta en el último rincón de mi cuerpo y me proporcionaba una serie de pinchazos bastante dolorosos en las sienes. Mis ojos no veían claramente lo que había delante, las luces que bailoteaban enfrente bien podían provenir de un coche que circulaba por las calles desiertas de aquella noche de madrugada o bien podrían ser de una farola que alumbraba la calle para que los transeúntes como yo pudiésemos ver hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Sinceramente, tampoco me importaba de donde procedían, me daba igual.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, el calor bochornoso de aquellos días de finales de julio era horroroso, ni siquiera a esas horas de la noche corría una pequeña brisa que aliviara el calor sofocante que me ahogaba o que hiciese que dejase de sudar la camiseta por unos instantes.

Giré en la próxima esquina, no sabía muy bien adónde iba pero suponía que daba lo mismo, tampoco es que tuviera un lugar al que ir. ¿O quizá sí? Durante un breve instante, pensé en acudir a casa de mi mejor amigo, Tai. No puedo negar que la idea resultaba tentadora pero si aparecía por su hogar a esas horas casi con toda seguridad Mimi me echaría a patadas de allí diciendo que iba a despertar a los niños, que parecía un vagabundo y que apestaba alcohol entre otras cosas más, ninguna de ellas agradable. Suspiré, a Tai le habían acabado yendo muy bien las cosas a pesar de todo. Al margen de que durante años hubiera estado enamorado de Sora acabó enamorándose locamente de Mimi, se había casado con ella hacía unos años y ahora tenían tres hijos, una casa preciosa y dos buenos trabajos: él, futbolista y ella, cocinera.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello y tuve que apoyarme en la pared porque sentía que me iba cayendo hacia un lado, mis piernas temblaban y no me sostenían el peso. Me senté en el suelo, incapaz de avanzar ni un solo paso más, esperaría allí a que se me pasase un poco el mareo. Me miré las manos, mis dedos estaban borrosos. Sin darme cuenta, volví a pensar en Tai y en lo bien que le había ido a la vez que lamentaba lo mal que me había ido a mí porque yo, Matt Ishida, era un puto fracasado.

**_._._**

Tai se pasó la mano por los ojos, acababa de levantarse al escuchar como el más pequeño de sus hijos lloraba en su habitación. Mimi hacía unos minutos que se había levantado y estaba lidiando una fiera batalla con los otros dos pequeños que no querían ponerse el uniforme para ir al colegio. El moreno sonrió al verla mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del pequeño. Se asomó un poco a la cuna y lo cogió en brazos, aquel pequeño era su ojito derecho, se llamaba Takeshi, tenía tres meses y era su viva imagen. Lo cogió en brazos con sumo cuidado aunque estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer cuando el ruido del timbre resonó por toda la casa. Mimi se asomó a la habitación en la que estaba Tai y ambos cruzaron una mirada extrañada, ¿quién podía ser a aquellas horas de la mañana?

─Voy a abrir –Mimi asintió con una sonrisa, se giró y volvió a entrar en el cuarto de sus hijos. Tai la escuchó reñirlos mientras bajaba las escaleras con su pequeño en brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír, Mimi era una gran madre aunque a veces los niños la sacaban de sus casillas. Bueno, en el fondo eso lo habían aprendido de él.

Abrió la puerta con la mano izquierda que era la que no sujetaba al bebé y se encontró en la puerta con un chico al que hacía tiempo que no veía, más o menos desde el nacimiento de Takeshi.

─Vaya, T.K. Hacía siglos que no te veía…

─¿Has visto a Matt? – el rostro de Tai se ensombreció. No dijo nada más y con un gesto de la cabeza hizo que T.K. pasase dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta a espaldas del rubio con cuidado, lo hizo avanzar hacia la cocina y cerró también la puerta de esa habitación, prefería que Mimi no escuchara nada de lo que pudiese decir T.K.

─¿No sabes dónde está? – T.K. se encogió d hombros soltando un suspiro abatido. Tai lo hizo sentarse en una de las sillas que había entorno a una isla situada en el centro de la cocina.

─Mira, Tai, yo solo sé que anoche volvió a salir cuando mi padre se acostó. Mi padre escuchó la puerta y se levantó corriendo pero cuando salió fuera del apartamento ya no lo encontró. Hemos pensado que tal vez hubiese venido aquí.

─Otras noches ha venido pero la última vez uno de los niños se despertó y bajó a por un vaso de agua. Al ver a Matt por aquí, con ese aspecto de muerto de hambre se asustó tanto que Mimi le prohibió terminantemente que volviese a aparecer por aquí a esas horas.

─Entiendo. Pero, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

─Claro, dame unos minutos para ayudar a Mimi con los niños y luego nos vamos. Esta mañana no tengo entrenamiento – T.K. asintió y esperó pacientemente en la cocina hasta que Tai estuvo listo para salir en busca y captura, por decirlo de alguna manera, del loco de su hermano.

**_._._**

Unas voces me despertaron, intenté abrir los ojos pero la luz me hería así que di un manotazo al aire intentado apagar aquella molesta luz. Hasta ese momento había estado soñando y no quería dejar de hacerlo, ante mí había aparecido una persona cálida con los ojos llenos de luz que apaciguaban un poco el ardor que sentía en el pecho. Sin embargo, unas voces me seguían llamando, apartándome de aquella imagen angelical. Volví a dar un manotazo al aire para apagar la luz que se filtraba entre mis párpados pero al darme cuenta de que no lo conseguía abrí los ojos. Delante de mí había un pequeño grupo de personas mirándome de maneras muy distintas, algunas de sus miradas destilaban asco; otras, pena y otras, simplemente mostraban indiferencia. Les dirigí una mirada gélida y me levanté a duras penas, apartándome de ellos. Por lo visto, ayer por la noche me había dormido en la calle… Intenté situarme, no reconocía ninguno de los edificios que me rodeaban, era todo desconocido para mí.

─¿Dónde estoy? – les pregunté a aquellos extraños que me habían encontrado. Uno de ellos avanzó un paso y me dijo que estaba en un barrio al otro lado de la ciudad. Maldije por lo bajo, seguramente la noche anterior había estado deambulando de aquí para allá, borracho como una cuba. Volví a maldecir, esta vez más fuerte, ahora me iba a tocar volver. Ladeé la cabeza y observé los establecimientos que había a los lados de aquella calle, la mayoría eran tiendas de ropa que estaban empezando a abrir para iniciar la jornada laboral. En aquella zona no había nada interesante así que decidí volver hacia mi zona para empezar mi jornada de bares.

**_._._**

La primera opción de Tai fue visitar a Sora, ciertamente era muy improbable, por no decir imposible, que Matt hubiese acabado la noche anterior en casa de la pelirroja pero no perdían nada por intentarlo. La chica les abrió la puerta todavía con el pijama, era muy pronto todavía como para ir al trabajo.

─¿Tai? ¿T.K?

─¿Podemos pasar? – Sora hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano mientras se frotaba los ojos. Los dos hombres entraron, se acomodaron en el sofá y esperaron a que Sora saliese vestida.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

─¿Sabes algo de Matt? – Sora se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta del moreno, una extraña sensación recorrió su espina dorsal.

─¿Qué quieres decir?

─Anoche se marchó y aún no ha vuelto a casa.

─Aún no le he visto desde que… nos divorciamos… – susurró la joven, todavía afectada por la reciente ruptura de su matrimonio de varios años con Matt. Tai se levantó, se aproximó a ella y la abrazó. Ella recibió el abrazo con agradecimiento, todavía le costaba hablar del tema sin que se le saltaran las lágrimas, había pasado muchas cosas con Matt pero aquello había terminado para siempre y era hora de emprender una nueva etapa de su vida sin él, era muy joven aún y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo –Y, ¿no sabéis nada de él?

─No, pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos, seguro que está bien – prometió T.K. con una sonrisa a la chica. Ella asintió. Poco después, T.K. y Tai abandonaron el piso de la joven, el piso que durante sus años de matrimonio había compartido con Matt.

─Todavía está muy afectada – susurró T.K. mientras subía al coche de Tai ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

─Tu hermano y ella han estado muchos años juntos. Imagínate cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde nuestro segundo viaje al mundo digital.

─Quince años.

─Nada más y nada menos. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces y Matt y Sora van a tener que rehacer sus vidas, reconducirlas.

─Tai, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

─Claro. Ahora que Sora está sola, tú…

─Yo, nada – el tema quedó zanjado con aquella breve frase. El moreno condujo despacio, de momento no se le ocurría donde más buscar a Matt de manera que se dirigió hacia la casa de sus padres, hacía días que no los veía y tampoco a Hikari. Básicamente, había permanecido fuera de la ciudad algunos días para disputar varios encuentros deportivos y no había tenido ni un respiro hasta aquella mañana. Ambos chicos bajaron del coche y subieron las escaleras que conectaban la calle con el apartamento de los Yagami. La señora Yagami fue la que abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, un rico olor a tortitas salió por la puerta e hizo que Tai empezara a babear como un cachorrito hambriento. Tai abrazó a su madre que los instó a pasar pues todavía llegaban a tiempo para el desayuno.

En el comedor se encontraron con que Hikari estaba desayunando ya unas cuantas tortitas. Al verlos entrar, se levantó y abrazó a los dos muchachos ya que hacía tiempo que no los veía. EN primer lugar, a su hermano últimamente solo tenía ocasión de verlo por la tele mientras jugaba un gran partido. No obstante, Kari pasaba casi todas las tardes con sus sobrinos mientras Mimi estaba trabajando. En segundo lugar, T.K. había estado enfrascado en una nueva novela que estaba intentando publicar, se había encerrado en su casa y no había querido salir para nada. Ya podía ser bueno lo que le hubiese obligado a salir de su casa y dejar de escribir. La joven le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

─Matt se fue anoche de casa y aún no ha vuelto y estoy preocupado – Kari pudo ver como la preocupación afloraba en el rostro de su mejor amigo a medida que sus ojos celestes se oscurecían. Le puso una mano en el brazo ejerciendo una leve presión para intentar infundirle ánimas. Mientras tanto, Tai ya se había sentado a la mesa para degustar un suculento desayuno. Kari y T.K. suspiraron, no cambiaría nunca.

Kari y T.K. tomaron asiento y la castaña escuchó con atención a T.K.

─Verás, supongo que te lo habrá contado Sora pero hace unos tres meses que ella y Matt se divorciaron. Y bueno…

─Matt no se lo ha tomado bien – siguió Tai al ver que T.K. no conseguía formular las palabras adecuadas –. A ver, quiero decir, le está costando superarlo, tal vez le cueste más que a Sora. Pero, lo que pasa es que ha elegido una manera muy mala de superarlo. Beber no era una opción.

─¿Quieres decir que se pasa las noches por ahí bebiendo sin más? – preguntó Kari con un tono de voz que indicaba preocupación.

─Y los días. Normalmente, en cuanto se levanta ya se marcha hacia algún que otro bar para pasar el tiempo allí…

─Ni mis padres ni yo sabemos ya como llevar el asunto – admitió T.K., abatido.

─Cada uno tiene su trabajo y sus quehaceres y no podemos estar pendientes de él las veinticuatro horas del día, por mucho que lo intentemos. Además, Matt no es de esos que se deja ayudar así como así.

─¿Y ahora no tenéis ni idea de dónde puede estar? – murmuró Kari.

─No, ni idea.

Kari se quedó pensativa, hacía tiempo que no veía a Matt…

**_._._**

¿Cuándo fue? Intenté pensar en la última vez que había visto a Matt pero por mucho que me esforcé no lo conseguí. Al pensar en el sentí como se formaba en mi garganta una especie de nudo, era una sensación extraña que me atenazaba el pecho. Daría lo que fuera por saber que estaba bien pero en aquellos momentos no era posible.

**_._._**

─¿Kari? – su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven sacudió la cabeza, terminó su desayuno y tras despedirse de los chicos, cogió su cartera y se marchó hacia la escuela en la que llevaba siendo profesora de jardín de infancia durante algunos años. Una vez en la calle sus pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en ese rubio que vagaba por las calles sin rumbo bastante ebrio. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado esos pensamientos en cuanto los primeros niños llegaron a clase, tenía que centrarse en ellos.

**_._._**

A media mañana ya había llegado a la zona de bares que normalmente regentaba desde que salía el sol. Muchos de los taberneros ya me conocían, mi aparición por sus bares era diaria y muchos se alegraban de verme porque yo era una fuente de ingresos andante para ellos. No sé cuánto dinero era capaz de dejarme en un bar pero era una buena suma.

Mi rutina era siempre la misma, iba al bar, tomaba asiento en un rincón apartado de la barra para no molestar a ningún cliente y pedía la primera jarra de cualquier licor. Sentir el líquido en mis labios me hacía sentir bien pero me sentía aún mejor cuando sus efectos empezaban a aturdirme. Me sentía flotar, tal y como me había sentido la noche anterior. Aquella era la única manera de no enfrentarme a la realidad que me atormentaba. Así los días se me pasaban rápido. Éste en concreto se me pasó más rápido de lo normal. ¿Por qué? Pues porque en mi cabeza aparecía la chica de mi sueño una y otra vez, yo no sabía quién era lo que sí que sabía era que tenía unos ojos preciosos, parecía que quería ayudarme.

**_._._**

Kari se encargó de cerrar la pequeña escuela con llave, aquella tarde se había tenido que quedara hasta tarde para terminar unos decorados para el festival de verano que harían con los niños de la guardería para festejar el fin de curso que se celebraría el último día de julio. Todavía quedaban unos días pero más valía dejarlo todo bien atado antes de que llegase que luego ir con prisas a última hora. Empezó a caminar lentamente.

_._._

Hacía muchísimo que no le veía, me había pasado todo el día intentando recordar el último momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese último instante antes de despedirnos en que me encontré de frente con sus fríos ojos azules… Sin embargo, no había conseguido recordarlo, supongo que debió de ser en el bautizo de Takeshi poco antes de que se divorciara de Sora. Me llevé una mano al pecho, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza y me asusté un poco. Caminé con más rapidez, tenía ganas de llegar a casa y ponerme el pijama para dejar de preocuparme, seguro que a esas horas mi hermano y T.K. ya le habrían encontrado, seguro.

Sin darme cuenta cada vez caminaba más rápido y en un cruce me choqué con alguien que salía de una callejuela. Mi corazón se paró en seco antes de volver a latir con mucha más fuerza que antes. Era él, era Matt. Casi no pude ni sostenerlo antes de que cayera hacia atrás tras el golpe no que nos dimos, lo tomé de los brazos, tiré de él hacia mí e hice chocar nuevamente mi cuerpo con el suyo. Él se separó y me miró a los ojos, supongo que no me reconoció.

─Matt – susurré en un tono de voz apenas audible. Él escudriñó mi rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su aliento apestaba alcohol, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mirada aunque estaba estudiando cada uno de los rasgos de mi rostro vagaba un tanto perdida –. Soy Kari – un brillo de reconocimiento recorrió sus ojos y esbozó su típica sonrisa ladeada. Cómo odiaba aquella sonrisa que en mi adolescencia me había robado más de un suspiro. Se apoyó pesadamente en mí, amenazando con perder el poco conocimiento que le quedaba. Me pasé su brazo por los hombros, dejé que descargara gran parte de su peso en mí y lo obligué a caminar. Tenía que asegurarme de que llegaba sano y salvo a su casa.

Doy gracias a que su casa no estaba demasiado lejos porque de lo contrario no hubiera conseguido llegar con él a cuestas. Poco después, llegamos hasta su apartamento, busqué en sus bolsillos las llaves de su casa y abrí la puerta. Le ayudé a entrar poco a poco pero antes de que pasásemos siquiera al salón, él me empujó contra la pared con fuerza, con las manos sobre mis hombros ejerciendo una presión uniforme sobre ellos. Cerró la puerta con el pie, sin siquiera girarse ni soltarme. Yo me quedé muy quieta, completamente estática, no sabía que debía hacer en aquella situación con Matt un tanto borracho acorralándome contra una pared. Sentí que empezaba a sudar frío en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me miraba a través de una gruesa capa de escarcha, su rostro era una máscara impenetrable, su cuerpo estaba rígido y en tensión. Tragué saliva. Lo que pasó a continuación no lo hubiera esperado nunca…

Sus ojos me miraron durante un segundo con tristeza, durante un breve instante pude ver el interior destrozado de Matt antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los míos con fuerza, casi con violencia. Me los hizo entreabrir infligiendo presión sobre ellos e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Pude sentir como el sabor a alcohol llegaba a mis papilas gustativas mientras Matt acariciaba mi lengua con la suya. Me alarmé tanto que intenté dar un paso atrás pero me encontré con que estaba pegada a la pared, tonta de mí que lo había olvidado. Miré hacia los lados mientras Matt me seguía besando, tenía que encontrar la manera de apartarme antes de que aquello llegara demasiado lejos. Aquel beso estaba haciendo estragos en mí. Me dolía pensarlo, había intentado ocultarlo lo mejor que había podido durante mucho tiempo, y ahora toda se estaba yendo al traste. Delante de mí tenía al chico que había poblado mis sueños durante mucho tiempo, sueños que había tenido que aprender a olvidar porque Matt era el novio de una de mis mejores amigas y, ahora sin más ni más, me estaba besando completamente borracho…

Tomé una decisión un tanto drástica antes de que pasara nada más y le crucé el rostro de una bofetada.

**_._._**

Los ojos de Kari me atraían como si de un imán se tratasen. Durante el camino a mi casa, no había podido apartar la mirada de ellos, aquellos ojos me sonaban de algo aunque no sabía muy bien de qué. Aproveché la entrada en mi casa para empujarla contra la pared y poder mirarla a los ojos y, al hacerlo, me derrumbé. Dejé de pensar. Actué.

El golpe que recibí en la cara tuvo el mismo efecto que si me hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría. Mi cerebro embotado pareció despertar de golpe y empezar a ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Me quedé mirando fijamente a la chica que tenía delante, acorralada entre la pared y mi propio cuerpo, estaba un tanto asustada. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los labios rojos e hinchados, así se los había dejado yo tras besarla con fuerza. Tardé unos minutos en recuperar la compostura. Kari. Oh, Dios, qué he hecho… me aparté un poco de ella dejándole sitio para respirar, no podía ser que me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella como un perro de caza. No podía ser que la hubiese besado con tanta desesperación. Era imposible que la hubiese empezado a acariciar. Tragué saliva cada vez más abatido. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Me repetí cien millones de veces lo estúpido que era mientras ella seguía mirándome en silencio, supongo que vio como mi cara cambiaba hasta convertirse en una mueca de horror a medida que era consciente de todo.

─Lo siento, Kari...

Mi voz sonó absurdamente ridícula y un tanto ronca, ella me miró con sus agradables ojos café y me sonrió. ¿Después de lo que había pasado me sonreía? Me sentí terriblemente mal.

─No te preocupes, yo ya me iba…

Supe que se marcharía sin que yo pudiera pedirle disculpas y por eso la retuve por la muñeca antes de que saliera por la puerta. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces mientras pensaba en cómo abordar el tema sin que fuera excesivamente bochornoso. Ella se giró hacia mí, una vez más. Puso su mano sobre la mía, la noté cálida y suave.

─No diré nada de lo que ha pasado no te preocupes.

─Yo… lo siento mucho… – el alcohol todavía corría por mis venas y aunque tras la bofetada era mucho más consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor andaba mareado, mis ideas no se ordenaban en mi cabeza y no sabía cómo entablar la conversación. Ella sonrió con dulzura, siempre había sido muy dulce y tierna con todos, hasta conmigo.

─Estás borracho, será mejor que vayas a darte una buena ducha, tomes algo ligero y te metas en la cama.

─Pero, Kari…

Ella no me dejó seguir y me selló los labios con un dedo, se desasió de mi agarre, empujándome pasillo adentro. Hizo que me sentase en el sofá del salón. Vi como dejaba su bolso en el otro sillón de la sala y marchaba hacia la cocina. En un primer momento, pensé en levantarme pero no me quedaban fuerzas, me sentía abatido, triste y muy deprimido. Pronto, la vi aparecer por la puerta de la cocina con un vaso de leche en las manos y unas cuantas galletas. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa baja que había frente al sofá y aunque dudó unos segundos acabó sentándose a mi lado. Ladeé la cabeza, mis ojos se pegaron en los de ella, aquel contacto visual envió un estremecimiento que me recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Los ojos de Kari parecían estrellas que brillaban con luz propia, esa luz era la que yo estaba buscando desde que me había separado de Sora y que no había sido capaz de encontrar hundiéndome en litros y litros de alcohol.

En ese momento, me sentí como si estuviera desudo ante ella, como si con un vistazo Kari pudiese ver todo lo bueno y lo malo que pudiese haber en mi interior. Sacudí la cabeza, escondiéndome con aquel gesto tras mi habitual barrera. Ella se acercó un poco a mí y me tocó la frente. Entreabrí los ojos que había cerrado unos segundos antes y la miré.

─Tienes un poco de fiebre, deberías descansar – resoplé como queriendo ignorar su consejo.

─Estoy bien.

─No lo estás – afirmó ella con seguridad, estaba seria.

─Tú no lo sabes.

─Lo sé a través de T.K. y Tai que han estado buscándote todo el día.

─Déjame – susurré, no me gustaba que ni mi hermano ni mi mejor amigo se preocupasen tanto por mí, quería estar solo.

─Matt…

─¿Qué quieres? – rugí, mis sentimientos estaban empezando a descontrolarse, la mera presencia de ella me alteraba hasta límites insospechados, ¿por qué?

─Nada, no quiero nada – repuso ella con la cabeza baja –. Solo me alegro de ver que estás bien.

Aquella frase me sonó rara, no acabé de entenderla.

─Déjame solo – le pedí.

─¿Crees que así estarás mejor? – aquella pregunta me desmontó todos los esquemas. Llevaba tres meses buscando a toda costa estar solo, enterrándome en mi propia miseria y ahora ella aparecía en una esquina de la calle, se tropezaba conmigo y parecía querer cambiar por completo mi modo de vida. No sabía si aquello me gustaba o me molestaba. Además, estaba aquel sueño… Aquellos ojos… Sus ojos…

─Por supuesto – intenté decir lo más seguro que pude.

─Los baches se pasan mejor acompañado, Matt. Lo creas o no – la vi moverse lentamente, alargando la mano hacia su bolso por delante de mí. En realidad, no quería que se marchara… ¿O sí? No lo sabía, estaba tan confundido. Durante unos segundos, cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado con los míos había sentido una especie de paz interior, me había sentido bien. Y, ahora yo mismo estaba alejando de mí esa paz.

**_._._**

La situación era rara cuanto menos, Matt parecía estar en medio de un gran debate interno. Estiré el brazo para coger mi bolso y marcharme de allí pero su mano se enrolló en torno a mi muñeca. Tiró suavemente de mí, nuestros rostros estaban muy, muy cerca. Me quedé sin aliento, aquella noche no podía ser más rara de lo que ya lo estaba siendo. Para empezar, me había besado con Matt, el ex marido de una de mis mejores amigas.

Muchos pensaban que desde niña yo estaba muy enamorada de T.K., siempre nos veían juntos y supongo que al final acabaron imaginándonos como la pareja perfecta pero lo cierto es que mi corazón latía fuerte por otra persona. Desde pequeña yo pensaba en otro chico, en Matt. Durante un tiempo albergué alguna esperanza de tener alguna oportunidad de poder confesarle mis sentimientos pero su relación con Sora cada vez era más fuerte y al final terminó en boda. Nunca le conté a nadie mis sentimientos, tan solo se lo dije a T.K. cuando me confesó los suyos y yo no fui capaz de corresponderlos. Y, después de todo, años más tarde, cuando creía que esos sentimientos adolescentes ya estaban más que enterrados y superados, las circunstancias habían dejado a Matt solo y habían propiciado un encuentro entre nosotros.

─Kari – mi nombre susurrado con su profunda voz me devolvió a la realidad y alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos –. No te vayas, por favor.

Aquella frase me produjo una sensación de felicidad.

─¿Estás bien? – vi como tragaba saliva, iba a decir algo.

─No– su voz sonó rasposa.

─Si quieres podemos hablar… – contesté sin pensar. Él negó con la cabeza y me propuso quedar al día siguiente porque no se sentía con fuerzas. Después, simplemente se recostó en el sofá, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, me rozó los dedos con los suyos y me miró a los ojos. Parecía tan frágil en aquellos momentos que no pude evitar acomodarme a su lado y alzar una mano para acariciar su cabello rubio. No me moví hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo y luego me levanté despacio.

Cuando salí de allí me sentía extraña, había besado a Matt y había quedado con él para tomar un café el día siguiente. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, ¿iba a llegar esto a alguna parte? Tal vez, había sido una buena idea ofrecerle unos oídos que escuchasen e intervenir en su situación antes de que se hundiera más.

**_._._**

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería en la que había quedado con Kari iba mirándome en los espejos de todos los escaparates. Aquel día todavía no había probado ni una sola gota de alcohol, me sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento que tuve con ella la noche anterior y, por eso, había evitado la bebida. Ya si eso tomaría un trago más tarde.

Cuando entré a la cafetería ella ya estaba allí, sentada. No había pedido nada pero estaba mirando con calma la carta que mostraba todos los productos. Me senté frente a ella sin decir nada, en cuanto se percató de mi presencia me sonrió con dulzura. Mi corazón latió con fuerza durante un breve instante antes de que volviera a su ritmo habitual. Pedimos unos cafés y yo me dispuse a disculparme.

─Kari… siento lo que pasó ayer... – en aquellos momento s no podía mirarme, pero estaba seguro de que me estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

─Por favor, no te disculpes – dijo ella con voz suave –. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya está. No te mortifiques.

─Me comporté como un verdadero imbécil e iba borracho como una cuba, lo siento – incliné la cabeza en señal de disculpa y cuando la alcé ella seguía sonriendo.

─Por lo que veo, hoy estás muy cuerdo – dijo ella, risueña.

─Después de lo de ayer, hoy no he querido probar ni una gota de nada. Aunque sé perfectamente que muchos piensan que soy un borracho empedernido.

─Yo no lo creo – la miré de reojo, parecía sincera. Su rostro estaba serio pero seguía manteniendo una expresión tranquila y apacible.

─¿Y qué crees tú?

─Creo que necesitas ayuda y no sabes cómo pedirla – Me quedé petrificado, clavado en la silla. Me aferré al borde de la mesa porque sentía que en cualquier momento podía caerme al suelo. Desvié la mirada y la aparté hacia la pared, me levanté despacio, tenía que marcharme de allí. Avancé a trompicones por la cafetería, parecía que mi cuerpo no quería obedecer mis órdenes, escuché que ella me llamaba a mis espaldas pero no me volví. Salí a la calle, el bochorno del verano me golpeó el rostro, hacía calor para estar ya atardeciendo. Anduve unos cuantos pasos hasta que ella me retuvo cogiéndome la mano.

─¿Adónde vas? – preguntó ella. Yo no dije nada, tan solo me encogí de hombros sin decir nada, sin darme la vuelta. Kari me cogió la mano y la apretó suavemente en la suya, sin presionarme. Tardé un tiempo en girarme, me sentía débil y su fuera por mí hubiera corrido hasta mi casa, me hubiera metido en la cama y me hubiera metido entre las sábanas hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por supuesto, antes hubiera pasado por el supermercado para comprar un paquete de cervezas – Matt… – ella alzó la mano y me acarició la mejilla. Los ojos me escocían así que los cerré sintiendo la caricia que ella me daba. Deseé que aquel momento no acabara.

─¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto? – pregunté para mí mismo en voz muy baja. La caricia de Kari estaba produciéndome un leve y agradable cosquilleo.

─¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella, suavemente. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia un banco que había bajo un árbol. Nos sentamos allí y cuando me giré y vi sus ojos reconocí aquellos ojos del sueño. Eran los suyos…

─Es complicado.

─Pues hazlo sencillo – repuso ella con una sonrisa, con razón se dedicaba a educar a los niños, era tan agradable y buena.

─Yo… no sé cómo… – me pasé una mano por el pelo, nunca se me había dado bien hablar sobre lo que sentía. Hasta ayer me hubiera negado en redondo y me hubiera cerrado en banda pero al estar con ella…

─Poco a poco – susurró alentándome para que me abriera poco a poco.

─Yo… necesito…

Tardé unos segundos eternos, no conseguía que la palabra saliese de mis labios. Era imposible. Al darse cuenta de ello, Kari me acarició suavemente la mano. La miré, durante tantos años tan solo la había visto como la hermana pequeña de mi mejor amigo, nunca me había fijado mucho en ella, tengo que reconocerlo. Sin embargo, el choque con ella la noche anterior había cambiado por completo algo en mi interior, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, maldita sea. No había podido quitarme de la cabeza la visión de sus ojos radiantes o el sabor de sus labios. Me sentía confuso, como en una nube, como cuando estaba enamorado de Sora.

Permanecimos en silencio, yo no sabía qué decir y ella simplemente me sostenía la mirada mientras seguía acariciando mi mano con delicadeza.

─¿Vas a venir a la quedada que vamos a hacer el día uno de agosto? – abrí los ojos, incrédulo. El cambio de tema me pilló desprevenido. ¿De verdad me estaba preguntando aquello? Hacía tres meses que había roto mi matrimonio con Sora, ¿cómo iba a quedar con ella y todos los demás? –. Tienes que venir, por favor.

Ante aquello, acerté a decirle que me lo pensaría. Kari pareció satisfecha, sonrió y se aproximó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Poco después, se marchó y yo le prometí que nos veríamos el uno de agosto, en cuanto giró la esquina me acaricié la mejilla donde me había besado, aquel cosquilleo seguía allí.

En los días siguientes no pude dejar de pensar en ella, en Kari, quiero decir. Sin saber cómo, me alejé de golpe de los bares, no quería que ella me volviera a ver borracho. Me negaba a ello, estaba en gran medida avergonzado de mí mismo y de mi comportamiento infantil. Estuve hablando con mi hermano y con Tai para que me ayudaran a salir del hoyo en el que me había metido y me ayudaron de inmediato, casi antes de que yo acabara de hablar. En pocos días, volvía a tener una vida normal y cada noche cuando me acostaba y cerraba los ojos soñaba con lo mismo, veía aquellos ojos llenos de luz ante mí. Los ojos de Kari llenos de luz que me estaban sacando de las tinieblas.

**_._._**

El gran día había llegado. A primera hora de la mañana, fui con T.K. a comprar un ramo de flores para dejarlas en la Torre de Tokio en honor a Wizardmon para seguir con la tradición. Nos encontramos con los demás en un parque, allí estábamos todos, mucho más mayores pero quedando como cada año para recordar nuestras aventuras infantiles. Mi hermano estaba con Mimi, Joe e Izzy. Al otro lado estaba Cody, Ken, Yolei y Davis y… un trecho más allá pude distinguir las figuras de Matt y Sora que hablaban en susurros. No parecían enfadados ni molestos, más bien estaban tristes y melancólicos. Al verlos juntos, sentí una punzada de dolor pero me reproché a mí misma que yo no tenía porqué sentirme así, Matt no era mío. Lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la Torre de Tokio para dejar las flores. Luego, estuvimos deambulando por la ciudad recorriéndola para recordar y al final nos detuvimos en un restaurante para comer. Mi mirada se desvió hacia Sora y Matt que a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecían estar un poco más cómodos el uno con el otro.

A la hora de la comida yo terminé sentada a uno de los lados de Matt, fue el primer momento del día en el que pude hablar con él. Charlamos sobre trivialidades, como si no tuviéramos nada de lo que hablar. Poco después, él empezó a hablar con Sora que estaba sentada a su otro lado y ya no volvió a mirarme.

Durante un rato estuve bien pero al final no pude contenerme y me disculpé diciendo que iba al baño. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así? Entré al baño, estaba vacío, apoyé las manos en el lavamanos y unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Poco a poco, las pequeñas lágrimas se convirtieron en torrente.

**_._._**

Kari empezó a tardar mucho así que me disculpé para ver donde se había metido, quizá se encontrase mal o necesitaba algo. Los demás casi ni se dieron ni cuenta de que yo me levantaba, estaban todos demasiado emocionados contándome anécdotas. Me dirigí hacia los baños, llamé suavemente a la puerta del baño de mujeres y una voz llorosa me contestó desde dentro.

─¿Kari? – ella se sobresaltó. Era evidente que no esperaba verme allí, asomé la cabeza hacia el interior y llegué justo a tiempo para ver como se secaba de forma apresurada lágrimas de los ojos –. ¿Ocurre algo?

Clavé mis ojos azules en ella, entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y me aproximé. Ella se apartó hacia un lado y metió las manos en su bolso como si estuviera buscando algo muy interesante. La detuve cogiéndola por la muñeca, coloqué una mano en su barbilla e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

─Tendrías que estar fuera con los demás, se notaba que lo estabas pasando bien – me dijo ella con cierto deje de amargura.

─¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

─Nada – sabía que no me lo iba a decir así que me las apañé para apoyarla contra la pared, poniendo un mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Así seguro que no se me escaparía.

─Habla, Kari.

─No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – la respuesta áspera que recibí provocó que yo quisiese abrazarla. Me mordí el labio inferior, ¿qué demonios me pasaba con Kari?

─Por favor, dime qué te pasa.

─¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

─Porque sí – dije yo muy cerca de su oído –. ¿No me lo vas a decir?

En aquella posición podía perfectamente oler su perfume, aquel que había podido oler mientras ella cargaba conmigo hacia casa mientras estaba borracho.

─Matt, apártate – me rogó con la voz quebrada. Yo me negué y mantuve la escasa distancia

─Solo si me dices que te pasa…

─No te lo voy a decir…

─¡Dímelo!

─¡No!

─¡Sí!

─¡Tú, tú me pasas! – Kari enrojeció violentamente –. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde el otro día…

Yo no supe qué decir, no sabía qué hacer pero me sentí bien al saber que ella había pensado mí. Mis barreras cayeron cuando ella alzó sus ojos hacia mí.

─Y estoy celosa de Sora – se escabulló de entre mis brazos y yo me quedé quieto en medio del baño de mujeres. No podía creerlo. Me había pasado el día hablando con Sora, aclarando las cosas con ella porque algunas se habían quedado en el aire y Kari… se había puesto celosa…

Cuando salimos del restaurante algunos propusieron distintos lugares a los que ir. No presté demasiada atención porque me había dado cuenta de que Kari se había quedado poco alejada del grupo, me aproximé y la tomé del brazo. Ella se volvió y al verme apartó el brazo.

─Kari…

─Déjame, Matt.

─Quiero hablar contigo – pedí con voz dura. Ella se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, los tenía un poco apagados.

─Antes no tendría que haber dicho nada, Matt. Tendría que haberme alejado de ti nada más nos besamos aquella noche. Me estoy dejando llevar por sentimientos que…

─No lo digas – la interrumpí. No quería escucharlo, volvía a estar confuso pero estaba seguro de que no quería escuchar un "No siento nada por ti."

─Y, ¿ qué quieres que diga? – la cogí por la muñeca y la aparté a un lado. Nos metimos en un pequeño callejón para poder hablar más tranquilos. Ella se quedó enfrente de mí con la cabeza baja y fue entonces cuando las palabras empezaron a salir solas de mi boca.

─Sé que lo que ha pasado estos días ha sido raro… Aquella noche fue rara, Kari. Lo sé. Estaba borracho y no debí haberte besado pero fue como si lo necesitara, no sé, pero… No me arrepiento. Tuve un sueño, ¿vale? En ese sueño, unos ojos llenos de luz me miraban, querían ayudarme… Y, no sé cómo pero de repente me encontré contigo y vi que esos ojos del sueño eran los tuyos… Sé que te parecerá que estoy loco pero es que gracias a ti no quiero volver a probar la bebida porque no quiero ver como tus ojos se ensombrecen y… en cuanto a Sora… ha sido alguien muy importante para mí, sé que nunca la olvidaré pero no significa que no pueda estar con el tiempo con otra persona… y ser feliz a su lado…

Kari no se movió pero me miraba boquiabierta, supongo que nunca me había escuchado hablar tanto rato seguido y tan abiertamente.

─No sé qué más decir porque no voy a contarte lo mal que lo he pasado los últimos meses porque no encontraba el camino correcto, la luz… Mira, Kari, no puedo prometerte nada por el momento pero tal vez en un futuro…

Kari me miró, sus ojos estaban brillantes. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a mí, rodeó mi cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

─Yo no sé cómo me siento porque durante muchos años estuve enamorada de ti – yo me estremecí, no tenía ni idea de que ella sentía algo por mí –. Pensaba que esos sentimientos estaban más que superados pero lo que ocurrió la otra noche, tal vez no fuiste consciente pero cuando me besaste reavivaste esos sentimientos, todos ellos. Ahora me siento confusa y creo que necesito tiempo para pensar y conocerte mejor y… poco a poco…

Su voz se apagó poco a poco pero antes de callar definitivamente me dijo unas palabras que quedaron clavadas en mi corazón.

**_._._**

**1 de agosto de 2013**

Llevo el ramo de flores para Wizardmon en la mano, he pillado cola en la floristería y ahora no puedo hacer más que correr para reunirme con él antes de irme con los demás. Matt y yo hemos estado quedando, durante un año hemos aprendido a escucharnos, a comprendernos. A mí, me ha resultado mucho más fácil pero él también ha cambiado mucho, es un poco más abierto y le veo más feliz. Desde aquel beso que me dio el año pasado aquella noche que lo llevé a casa no ha vuelto a pasar nada entre nosotros pero nos hemos vuelto inseparables.

Giro la última esquina y le veo de pie con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Supongo que ha escuchado mis pasos porque ya ha girado la cabeza y me mira con esos ojos suyos tan azules. Me quedo colgada de ellos y siento que mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Al llegar junto a él, se despega de la pared y me mira más intensamente.

─¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto yo, me muero por saber la razón por la que me ha citado antes que a los demás. Él sonríe de medio lado y arquea las cejas. Sé que se está riendo de mí, siempre me dice que soy muy inocente.

─No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Solo… – me quita el ramo de las manos y lo deja en el suelo a nuestros pies –. Solo necesitaba hablar contigo a solas.

**_._._**

Al decirle el motivo por el que la he citado antes, Kari me mira interrogante. Sé perfectamente que odia permanecer en la incertidumbre. Alzo la mano para apartarle un mechón de pelos que cae sobre sus ojos, se ve que con la carrera el pasador se le ha soltado y ha dejado libres aquellos mechones rebeldes. Al realizar la acción dejo la mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente.

─¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – pregunta ella una vez más, está levemente preocupada.

─Mira que eres impaciente – le reprocho con una media sonrisa.

─Matt – dice ella haciendo un mohín.

─Solo quería verte un rato a solas, nada más. Me apetecía estar contigo.

─Pero si vamos a pasar el día juntos, tonto – me responde ella mucho más aliviada y risueña.

─Ya, pero… Mira, Kari, ha pasado un año desde que irrumpiste en mi vida y le diste un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Me sacaste de la mierda de vida que llevaba de bar en bar con solo mirarme, con solo aparecer en mis sueños…

─Y estoy contenta de haberlo hecho, muy contenta – dice ella con una dulce sonrisa.

─Pero no solo has hecho eso.

─¿Qué? – dice ella, sus ojos se abren un poco más.

─Has hecho una cosa mucho más importante – le coloco una mano en la nuca mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello corto.

─Matt, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué te he hecho?

─¿Qué has hecho? Algo muy malo, Hikari Yagami – contesto con voz dura. Sin querer la asusto y en seguida esbozo una media sonrisa.

─Matt, me estás asustando…

─Aquel uno de agosto… Me diste una oportunidad…

─¿Una oportunidad?

─Una oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo y si todavía puedo… aprovecharla… – hago un breve pausa antes de añadir el final– me encantaría hacerlo…

Ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero antes de que yo pueda darme cuenta me echa los brazos al cuello envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo. Siento como mi corazón late con fuerza pero los latidos se desatan por completo cuando ella me coge entre las manos y me besa en los labios con ternura. Obviamente, la correspondo, me siento genial, me siento libre, me siento como si a su lado yo pudiese volar. Siento que al final alguien me comprende. .. En este momento, recuerdo las palabras que ella me dijo el año pasado:

" _y poco a poco acercarme a tu corazón hasta tocarlo, curar sus heridas para conseguir hacerte feliz y ser feliz contigo para que todos los días sean especiales, tan especiales como el uno de agosto."_

_**_._._**_

Con aquellas palabras, ella me brindó una oportunidad, la oportunidad de estar a su lado. He tardado un año, me ha costado mucho esfuerzo estar a su altura, sé lo mucho que he sufrido para dejar atrás el pasado y olvidarme de mis malos hábitos y de Sora. Pero, al final he decidido tirarme desde lo alto sin paracaídas porque sé que ella estará esperándome abajo y evitará que me pase nada. Porque ella es la luz que me guía, la que me guiará a partir de ahora. Porque hoy, uno de agosto, empieza para mí una nueva aventura hacia terreno desconocido como lo era el Mundo Digital.

**_._._**

**Hasta aquí me ha llegado la inspiración. Asondomar, espero que este fic cumpla parte de tus expectativas y que al menos te guste un poco :) Me ha costado bastante encauzarlo y hasta ayer mismo, día 31 de julio, no conseguí acabarlo. Como ya habrás visto, he mezclado la primera y la tercera persona aunque la mayor parte está escrita en primera persona, no sé cómo habrá quedado porque al final lo he leído tantas veces que ya no le encuentro ni sentido pero bueno… Lo he rehecho tres o cuatro veces y al final ha quedado esto. Espero que lo disfrutes y… ¡feliz uno de agosto! ;)**


End file.
